Akimoto Yasushi
Perfil thumb|250px|Akimoto Yasushi *'Nombre:' 秋元康 (あきもと やすし) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Akimoto Yasushi *'Apodos:' Aki-P *'Profesión:' Productor, Compositor, Letrista, Director, Escritor, Guionista y Profesor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Tokio, Japón *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Tauro *'Familia:' Esposa/ex-ídolo Takai Mamiko *'Agencia:' Akimoto Yasushi Office Sobre Akimoto Yasushi Luego de graduarse de la escuela secundaria en 1974, estudió para ser guionista de televisión y produjo gran cantidad de programas tales como Utaban. Creó la franquicia de terror Chakushin Ari (One Missed Call), que comenzó con su novela del mismo nombre y se llevó a la película por primera vez en 2003, antes de ser rehecha por Hollywood en 2008. Escribió la novela y la adaptación de la pantalla para One Missed Call: Final. A la edad de 26 años, recibe un contrato por parte de Fuji Pacific Music para ser letrista de canciones. Hizo su debut con THE ALFEE y su canción "Kotoba ni Shitakunai Tenki". En 1985, crea el grupo Idol Onyanko Club. Este grupo contó con la suma de 53 miembros. También creó otros grupos a finales de 1980, incluyendo al grupo hermano de Onyanko Club, Musukko Club, Shojotai y Tunnels. En 1988, se casa formalmente con la miembro principal de Onyanko Club, Takai Mamiko. Antes del final de los 90´s Akimoto continuó en la industria Idol con el grupo Checkicco de sólo 21 miembros. Sin embargo este grupo sólo duró un año y no tuvo tanto éxito debido a la competencia de grupos como SPEED y Morning Musume. En 2001, luego del quiebre de su otro grupo Suitei Shoujo, Akimoto soñaba con crear un grupo Idol que los fans pudieran conocer y que esté envuelto en el ambiente del teatro. Así fue que en 2005, se anunció una audición para este nuevo grupo. 24 chicas de 7924 lograron pasar la audición y se convirtieron en las AKB48. Desde ese momento, AKB48 se convirtió en el grupo con mayor ventas que haya producido Akimoto con $200 millones en récord de ventas. Actualmente AKB48 cuenta con un estimado de 78 miembros y tiene un record guiness por ser el grupo con mas integrantes en la historia de la música. Productor *'2019:' Hinatazaka46, THE COINLOCKERS *'2018:' AKB48 Team TP, MNL48, AKB48 Team SH, Yoshimotozaka46, SGO48, IZ*ONE *'2017:' STU48, Last Idol *'2016: BNK48, 22/7 *'''2015: Thinking Dogs, Keyakizaka46, NGT48 *'2012:' SNH48 (ex-productor, ahora es Wang ZiJie) *'2011:' HKT48 Nogizaka46, JKT48 *'2010:' NMB48 *'2009-2012:' SDN48 *'2008:' SKE48 *'2005: 'AKB48 *'2001-2006:' Suitei Shoujo (推定少女) *'1993:' Nezumikko Club (ねずみっ子クラブ) *'1989:' Bakumatsu (幕末塾) *'1986-1987: '''Musukko Club (息っ子クラブ) *'1985-1989:' Shojotai (少女隊) *'1985-1987: Onyanko Club (おニャン子クラブ) Dramas '''Productor *Gakkou no Kaidan (BeeTV, 2012) Guionista *Warau Sannin Shimai (NHK, 2005) Planificación *Zambi (Hulu, 2019) *Re:Mind (Netflix, 2017) *Zankoku na Kankyakutachi (NTV, 2017) *Keishichou Nasi Goreng ka (TV Asahi, 2016) *CROW'S BLOOD (Hulu, 2016) *Tokuyama Daigoro wo Dare ga Koroshita ka? (TV Tokyo-Amazon Prime, 2016) *Hatsumori Bemars (TV Tokyo, 2015) *Mielino Kashiwagi (TV Tokyo, 2013) Idea Original *Zambi (Hulu, 2019) *Re:Mind (Netflix, 2017) *Zankoku na Kankyakutachi (NTV, 2017) *Sayonara, Enari-kun (TV Asahi, 2017) *Keishichou Nasi Goreng ka (TV Asahi, 2016) *CROW'S BLOOD (Hulu, 2016) *Tokuyama Daigoro wo Dare ga Koroshita ka? (TV Tokyo-Amazon Prime, 2016) *AKB Love Night Koi Koujou (TV Asahi, 2016) *AKB Horror Night – Adrenaline no Yoru (TV Asahi, 2015) *Hatsumori Bemars (TV Tokyo, 2015) *So long! (NTV, 2013) *Mielino Kashiwagi (TV Tokyo, 2013) *Shiritsu Bakaleya Koukou (NTV, 2012) Películas Productor *NMB48 Geinin! THE MOVIE Owarai Seishun Girls! (2013) *Drucker in the Dug-Out (2011) *Heroine! Naniwa Bombers (1998) Guionista *One Missed Call Final (2006) *One Missed Call 2 (2005) *One Missed Call (2004) *Jūsei LAST DROP OF BLOOD (銃声 LAST DROP OF BLOOD) (2003) *Koi to hanabi to kanransha (1997) *Manhattan Kiss (1992) *Homeless (1991) *Goodbye Mama (グッバイ・ママ) (1991) Director *Jūsei LAST DROP OF BLOOD (銃声 LAST DROP OF BLOOD) (2003) *ござまれじ (2003) *Manhattan Kiss (1992) *Goodbye Mama (グッバイ・ママ) (1991) Supervisor *Ano Koro, Kimi wo Oikaketa (2018) *Sunny / 32 (2018) Planificación *The Last Recipe (2017) *Raison D'etre: Documentary of AKB48 (2016) *Documentary of HKT48: Ozaki Shihainin ga Naita Yoru (2016) *Documentary of NMB48: Raise Your Arms and Twist (2016) *Ghost Theater (2015) *Kanashimi no Wasurekata: Documentary of Nogizaka46 (2015) *Idol no namida DOCUMENTARY of SKE48 (2015) *Chounouryoku Kenkyubu no 3 Nin (2014) *Documentary of AKB48: The Time Has Come (2014) *Rose Color's Buko (Barairo no Buko) (2014) *Seventh Code (2014) *NMB48 Geinin! THE MOVIE Owarai Seishun Girls! (2013) *Kuroyuri Danchi (2013) *Documentary of AKB48: No Flower Without Rain (2013) *Muse no Kagami (2012) *Documentary of AKB48: Show Must Go On (2012) *Documentary of AKB48: To Be Continued (2011) *Densen Uta (2007) *Jūsei LAST DROP OF BLOOD (銃声 LAST DROP OF BLOOD) (2003) *Quartet カルテット (2001) *ご存知!ふんどし頭巾 (1997) *Koi to hanabi to kanransha (1997) *中指姫 俺たちゃどうなる? (1993) *Homeless (1991) *!［ai-ou］(1991) *Kimi wa boku o sukininaru (1989) Idea Original *Shiritsu Bakaleya Koukou (2012) *Walking My Life (2007) *Densen Uta (2007) *One Missed Call Final (2006) *One Missed Call 2 (2005) *One Missed Call (2004) Programas de TV *HINABINGO! (Planificación) *PRODUCE 48 (Supervisión) *Yoshimotozaka46 ga Ureru Made no Zen Kiroku (吉本坂46が売れるまでの全記録) (Planificación) *22/7 計算中 (Planificación) *Last Idol (ラストアイドル) (Planificación y Productor General) *AKBINGO! (Planificación) *AKB48チーム8のKANTO白書 バッチこーい! (Planificación) *SKE48 ZERO POSITION 〜チームスパルタ!能力別アンダーバトル〜 (Planificación) *Nogizaka Under Construction (乃木坂工事中) (Planificación) *Nogizaka46 Eigo (乃木坂46えいご) (Planificación) *Keyakitte, Kakenai? (欅って、書けない?) (Planificación) *Hyuugazaka de aimashō (日向坂で会いましょう) (Planificación) *AKB48 Nemousu Terebi (AKB48 ネ申テレビ) (Planificación) *STU48 イ申テレビ (Productor) *NOGIBINGO!シリーズ (Planificación, Productor) *KEYABINGO!シリーズ (Planificación, Productor) *SKE48 no Ebi Friday Night (SKE48のエビフライデーナイト) (Productor) *SKE48's Ebi-Sho! (SKE48 エビショー!) (Productor) *SKE48 Ebi-Calcio! (SKE48 エビカルチョ!) (Productor) *SKE48 no Yokubari Kagai Jugyou! (SKE48の火曜アルバイト劇場) (Planificación) *SKE48 Musubi no Ichiban! (SKE48 むすびのイチバン!) (Planificación y Supervisión) *SKEBINGO! (Planificación) *Nanase Nadeshiko (なにわなでしこ) (Planificación) *NMB48 Geinin! Series (NMB48 げいにん!シリーズ) (Planificación y Producción) *NMB to Manabu-kun (NMBのめっちゃバイト) (Planificación) *HaKaTa Hyakkaten (HaKaTa百貨店シリーズ) (Planificación y Producción) *HKT48 no Odekake (HKT48のおでかけ!) (Planificación) *HKT48 Shakariki 48! (HKTシャカリキ48!) (Planificación) *HKT48 no "Hokamina" ~Sonohoka no minasan~ (HKT48の「ほかみな」〜そのほかのみなさん〜) (Planificación) *HKT48 vs. NGT48 Sashikita Gassen (HKT48 vs NGT48 さしきた合戦) (Planificación y Producción) *HKTBINGO! (Planificación y Producción) *NGT48 no Niigatta Friend! (NGT48のにいがったフレンド!) (Planificación) *STU48 no setobingo! (STU48のセトビンゴ!) (Planificación y Producción) *Nogizakatte, Doko? (乃木坂って、どこ?) (Planificación y Producción) *Nogizaka 46 × HKT48 Crown program battle! (乃木坂46×HKT48 冠番組バトル!) (Planificación y Producción) *Nogizaka 46 4th Anniversary Nogizaka 46 Hour TV (乃木坂46 4th Anniversary 乃木坂46時間TV)（企画）(Planificación) *My First Baito (マイファーストバイト) (Planificación) *Hiragana oshi (ひらがな推し) (Planificación) Programas de Radio *Nogizaka 46's All Night Nippon (乃木坂46のオールナイトニッポン) (Planificación) *SKE48のマジカル・ラジオシリーズ (Planificación y Producción) Reconocimientos *'2017 19th Mnet Asian Music Awards:' Inspired Achievement *'2012 51st Japan Record Award:' Premio Especial *'2012 45th Japan Cable Award: '''Premio Especial *'2011 16th The AMD Award: Gran Premio *'2008 41st Japan Lyricist Awards: '''Gran Premio Curiosidades *'Educación: **Chuo University (graduado de Facultad de Letras) **Nakahara Elementary School *'Familia:' Padres y hermano menor. *Escribe todas las letras para casi todas las canciones, así como planificación de programas y escritos dramáticos de los grupos. *Es miembro de la Asociación de Directores de Cine Japoneses. *En mayo de 2005 fue el director general para el evento del actor Lee Byung Hun en su Tour. *En junio de 2010, se convirtió en presidente de la Asociación de Escritores de Radiodifusión de Japón. *Es vicepresidente de la Kyoto University of Art and Design. *El 17 de marzo de 2014, se anunció que Akimoto fue nombrado miembro del Comité de los Juegos Olímpicos de Tokio 2020 y se encargó de producir la ceremonia de apertura junto con la fotógrafa Mika Ninagawa, que anteriormente produjo videos musicales para AKB48, incluyendo Heavy Rotation de 2010 y Sayonara Crawl de 2013. Debido a esto se creo una petición en contra de su nombramiento debido a que representa el "declive" de la industria del entretenimiento en Japón, con 11,000 firmas al 23 de marzo. *En abril de 2016, se convirtió en director y productor general de la Academia Emérita de YOYOGI ANIMATION ACADEMY. *El grupo 22/7 es su primer grupo ídolo digital (bidimensional). *El 2 de mayo de 2019 felicitó por télefono a la ex-integrante de AKB48, Takahashi Minami por su boda y prometió que cantaría en ella. *Debido al incidente de la integrante Yamaguchi Maho en NGT48, el dejo en claro que no es el administrador que dirige AKB48. De igual manera la ex-integrante Sashihara Rino habló sobre NGT48 y el productor Akimoto Yasushi en el programa de televisión "Wide na Show" el 5 de mayo de 2019. Mientras que el presentador de televisión Higashino Koji le preguntó a Sashihara Rino cómo Akimoto Yasushi manejaba el incidente de NGT48, ella dijo que una vez que discutió con Akimoto Yasushi, pero él le dijo que no sabía qué decir, porque la compañía lo hizo a su manera, sin consultarlo. Sashihara Rino cree que Akimoto Yasushi se ha convertido en solo un productor creativo, ya que la administración cambió. Enlaces *Perfil (Fuji Pacific) *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Akimoto Yasushi 2017.jpg Akimoto Yasushi 2.jpg Categoría:JProductor Categoría:JCompositor Categoría:JLetrista Categoría:JEscritor Categoría:JGuionista